Vegeta
Vegeta is a character from Dragon Ball. He previously fought Shadow the Hedgehog in the 12th episode of Death Battle, Vegeta VS Shadow. He also fought Mewtwo in a joke episode of Death Battle and later on, fought Shadow again in a bonus episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Vegeta vs Akuma *Vegeta VS All G2 Pokemon *Vegeta VS Augus *Vegeta vs Butch *Vegeta vs Doctor Doom *Vegeta vs Gilgamesh *Hulk vs Vegeta *Vegeta Vs Kratos *Vegeta vs Laharl *Vegeta VS Lex Luthor *Lobo vs. Vegeta *Madara vs Vegeta *Meta Knight VS Vegeta *Vegeta vs Mewtwo *Vegeta vs. Namor the Sub-Mariner *Vegeta vs Red Hulk *Ryu vs Vegeta *Vegeta VS Sailor Mars *Saitama vs. Vegeta *Sasuke vs Vegeta *Supergirl VS Vegeta *Thor vs Vegeta *Viral vs Vegeta *Vegeta vs War Machine *Vegeta vs Wario *Yasha vs Vegeta *Zinax vs Vegeta As Vegito (fused with Goku) * Dark Kahn vs. Vegito with [[Goku]] Teamed up with Goku *Mario and Luigi VS Goku and Vegeta With Dragon Ball-verse * Kirby-verse vs Dragon Ball-verse * Superman VS DBZ Battle Royales * Sayian Battle Royale Completed Fights * Vegeta Vs Bass * Vegeta vs Bowser * Vegeta vs General Zod * Luigi vs Vegeta * Spawn VS Vegeta * Vegeta vs Superman * Wolverine VS Vegeta * Pyron vs. Gogeta with [[Goku]] Possible Opponents *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Beta Ray Bill (Marvel Comics) *Darkseid (DC) *Ikki (Amnesia) *Phoenix Ikki (Saint Seiya) So Far Stats * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 History Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z-Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero to protagonist through the course of the series. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'3"Fi *Weight: 123 lbs. *Saiyan Prince *Elite Warrior Class *Trained in Martial Arts *Current Leader of the Z-Fighters Ki Attacks *Gallick Gun *Bang Boom *Big Bang Attack *Final Shine *Energy Bullet Volley *Final Flash Super Saiyan *Can reach levels 1 & 2 *500% increase per form *Can be activated any time *Sustained through energy *Nearly indestructable *Level 2 drains more energy than Level 1 Gallery Scouter Vegeta.png|Vegeta as he appears in the Saiyan Saga Cell Saga Vegeta.png|Vegeta as he appears in the Cell Saga Vegeta.png|Vegeta as he appears in the Majin Buu Saga Vegeta Super Saiyan.png|Super Saiyan Vegeta Vegeta super saiyan 2 by dark crawler-d79fy3c.png|Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Vegeta_ssj3.jpg|SSJ3 Vegeta Vegeta_SSJ4_eins.jpg|SSJ4 Vegeta SSGSS Vegeta.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta Tumblr_m76gto92PP1r9loelo1_500.gif|I wanna be a Super Saiyan! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna! vegeta insides.jpg|I'm going to blow my load all over your insides Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Ki Users Category:Gods Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Royal Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Completed Profile Category:Flight Users Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Saiyans Category:Combatants with a rival